Johnny's Downfall
by Moonchild10
Summary: Johnny C. thinks back on memories and things that made him the way he is. Kinda sad sometimes.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fic. If I do, I will let ya know.  
  
It was a very cold, dark night. A young man walked down the dark, dirty street. He had short black hair that was slightly messy. He wore a black shirt with god knows what printed on the front, and tight black pants. It was the first time he'd been out in a week for a walk. Even killing had lost it's interest. The young man shivered, though not from the cold, which he barely noticed. From the painful memories.  
  
The young man thought back to the earliest memory he had, the first day of first grade....  
  
{fade in}  
  
"Dad, I don't wanna go in this stupid place. Can't I just stay home and help you with your...taxeydawrmy?" the young man, now a seven year old boy with the same messy black hair, stammered nervously.  
  
"Now Nny, you know you have to go. Your mother told you, I told you. Now get in there scout," the little boy's father said, urging Nny through the small classroom's door.  
  
The little boy stood near the door, alone, inside the classroom after his father left. Several boys marched over to Nny, in a protective little knot that children often make in new situations.  
  
"What's your name?" asked one of them.  
  
"Johnny," Nny said quietly.  
  
"Man, you're wacky lookinn, Johnny!" said another one of the boys.  
  
"Wacky?" Johnny asked, not understanding.  
  
"Ya. You know, weird, creepy, a freak?" said a third little boy, his cruel voice cutting the air sharply.  
  
"YEAH!" mocked all the boys together.  
  
"Yeah, well I think I-" Johnny said.  
  
"Shut up loser!" said the first boy, obviously the little ringleader.  
  
"Yeah," the other boys mirrored.  
  
Johnny's little mind began to spin, with anger, rage, and a strange urge to cause these boys pain. But just then a large woman entered.  
  
"Hello kids. I'm Miss Jenson. I'm your teacher," she said. All the little kids moved over to the tables when she instructed. The kind woman went around the room, asking names. When she came to Johnny, she stopped. "What's your name young man?" she asked.  
  
"Johnny," Nny muttered.  
  
"Why hello Johnny," Miss Jenson said.  
  
"Johnny's skinny like noodles!" rang out a small boy by the name of Billy.  
  
"Yeah!" yelled George.  
  
"Noodle Boy Johnny!" chanted Billy over and over.  
  
Johnny's tiny mind filled with frightening rage, and he grabbed a plastic butter knife from the 'snacky' table, rushed over to Billy, and attacked his arm with it.  
  
"OUCH!!AHHHH!!!" Billy screamed. Johnny continued to rip the little boy's arm.  
  
"Johnny! No!" Miss Jenson screamed. She rushed over and separated the two little boys. Billy clutched his little milky colored arm.  
  
"He cut my armie!" Billy squacked.  
  
"Oh dear! Johnny!" Miss Jenson said harshly.  
  
But little Johnny's face only split into an evil grin. He liked the feeling of revenge.  
  
{fade out}  
  
Johnny kept walking along the road. So many memories. That had been his first hint of homicidal tendencies. He smiled at the memory. But his smile faded when he remembered the laughing children's faces.  
  
More soon, how's it so far?  
  
~Moonchild 


	2. Remembrance

Disclaimer, you know.  
  
Johnny got back to his dirty little house and sat down on his couch.  
  
"Nail Bunny, what's wrong with me?" Johnny asked. The small, dead bunny who was nailed to Johnny's wall began to speak to him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Nail Bunny asked. Most people would find it strange that a deceased rabbit was speaking, but not Johnny.  
  
"Why do I kill people? When did it start?" Johnny asked, pulling an old woolen blanket over himself.  
  
"You don't remember?" Nail Bunny asked.  
  
"Hell no Bunny. So many murders. How do I keep them straight?" Johnny asked, giving a shiver. It was winter and the house had no heat.  
  
"Well, I'll help you remember," Bunny said.  
  
{flash back}  
  
Johnny, a sixteen year old, was at the store. It was a dark place, evil and malicious eyes seemed to stare. He put some beans into his cart and headed toward the door. Suddenly a voice came behind him.  
  
"Johnny," it said.  
  
"Yeah. What he said," she a giddy voice.  
  
"Who's there?" Johnny asked. He turned. Two really fucked up dolls of the Pillsbury doughboy were standing there.  
  
"Go away! Who are you?" Johnny asked, recoiling.  
  
"I am Psycho Doughboy," said the scary one.  
  
"And I am Mr. Fuck," said the giddy one.  
  
"What do you want?" Johnny asked in alarm.  
  
"we are coming with you," said P.D.B. (Psycho Doughboy)  
  
"Get the hell outta here!" Johnny yelled. People were starting to stare.  
  
"Fuck off!" Johnny yelled at the staring people.  
  
"Freak!" said one young man.  
  
"ah, he has insulted you Johnny. Kill him!" said P.D.B.  
  
"Yeah!" Mr. F. said happily.  
  
"Nonononononononono go away!" Johnny yelled, covering his head.  
  
"You know you must. It is his destiny! Kill him!" screamed P.D.B.  
  
"Nononononononononono!" Johnny yelled again.  
  
"Kill him!" P.D.B. yelled.  
  
"Shut up!" Johnny shouted.  
  
"Killllllllll himmmmmmmmmm!" P.D.B. screamed, throwing a knife to Johnny's feet.  
  
"NNNNNOOOOOO!!! Leave me alone!" Johnny yelled, hands covering his head.  
  
"Kill him! You must kill those who mistreat you Johnny!!!" screamed P.D.B.  
  
"NO! Leave me alone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Johnny screamed loudly.  
  
"KILL HIM!" P.D.B. screamed.  
  
Suddenly Johnny's eyes popped open.  
  
"YESSSSSSSS!" Johnny yelled. He grabbed the knife and shoved it through the man's throat. He gasped for air and fell dead.  
  
"I killed him alright! Now get out of here!!!!" Johnny yelled.  
  
"No, you need us!" P.D.B. screamed.  
  
"GOOOOOOOOO AWAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!! Johnny yelled. And that was all that he remembered.  
  
{end flashback}  
  
"So that's how it happened?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Yes Nny. That's your first murder," Nail Bunny said.  
  
"Bunny, I'm very unhappy," Johnny muttered.  
  
"You should be," Nail Bunny said. The cold wind swirled in through the cracks in the floor.  
  
Sorry so short. More soon!  
  
~Moonchild 


End file.
